Just Like Momma
by Fantasy raan
Summary: hmm anthore one of my stories done the title sorta gives it away oh well enjoy.


Just like Momma  
  
By Fantasy Raan.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Ranma 1/2 so there.  
  
I don't where this came from I just weird ideals I guess any who tell me what you think ill try to write chapters for the other stories im just sorta stuck at the moment stupid writers block.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
*Saotome Home a week before the trip*  
  
We see chibi Ranma in the kitchen with his mother helping her Genma Saotome is peeking around the corner brooding.  
  
Genma: I must get my son away from my wife she's ruining him.  
  
In the Kitchen theres a whole different conversation going on.  
  
Chibi Ranma: Mama when I grow up can I be like you.  
  
Nodoka thinking that this is just some thing he'll grow out of answer.  
  
Nodoka: Of course you can son.  
  
Chibi Ranma: ye I promise Momma that I'll be just like you when I grow up.  
  
Genma over hearing this makes up his mind.  
  
Genma *thinking*: That's it were out of here.  
  
* One week later*  
  
We see Genma carrying Ranma off into the sunset leaving behind a wife and a contract but Ranma remakes a promise as they walk off.  
  
Ranma: I will be just like you Momma I promise.  
  
Genma apun hearing this just tells him to stop talking nonsense.  
  
* 10 years later Jusenkyo*  
  
We see the Guide Genma and a now grown up Ranma Genma is wearing his usual attire and Ranma is wearing his Chinese clothes the only other difference is the Katana strapped to Ranmas back.  
  
Genma: So boy are you ready.  
  
Ranma *almost whining*: Quit calling me a boy.  
  
Genma: Not this again Come on boy.  
  
With that he jumps up on to a pole Ranma follows shortly there after complaining about the boy crack and the guide bitching and moaning about the curse springs Ranma and Genma trade blows for awhile till Ranma gets pissed about his pops for putting girls down he pulls out the sword and slices and dice Genma into a spring Ranma begins wondering if maybe he killed his dad until a panda comes roaring out of a spring Ranma lets out a shriek and the panda slaps him into another spring Ranma has just surface and looks down at her chest and almost faints after hearing what the guide said she's runs over to the panda and begins hugging it.  
  
Ranma Chan: Oh thank you daddy this is the greatest thing you ever done for me thank you so much.  
  
Genma Panda *thinking*: Oh shit.  
  
After going to the guides huts he begins explaining things.  
  
Guide: You sirs are very lucky curse not permit.  
  
Ranma Chan *getting upset at this*: Its not permint NO!  
  
At this point Ranma Chan begins crying the guide continues.  
  
Guide: As I was saying Hot water reverses it and cold water changes you back.  
  
Genma upon hearing this grabs the kettle and empties it over his head.  
  
Genma: Boy stop crying Guide is there a cure.  
  
Guide No cure.  
  
Ranma Chan: *sniffle* Im not a boy im a girl daddy why cant you accept that.  
  
Genma: Would you stop this foolish act you are a BOY you were born a BOY.  
  
Ranma just starts crying again buts stops when something accures to her.  
  
Ranma Chan: Honored Guide is there a way to make this permint.  
  
Guide: hmm lets see the Musk have an artifact that would make this permint so would another dunking I suppose.  
  
Ranma upon hearing this bolts for the pool she fell into before Genma can grab her but manages to stop her before she can jump into the pool.  
  
Ranma Chan *upset*: No let me go daddy I don't wanna change back ever.  
  
Genma drags Ranma back to the hut and grabs their packs and leaves Jusenkyo behind them.  
  
*Several months later*  
  
Ranma Chan and Genma are now in Nermina Ranma having routed through Genmas pack while he was drunk found out where her mom lives figuring the old fool will never take her there sneaks off while Genma is busy else where.  
  
Genma: Ranma Now where did the boy get to.  
  
Ranma has now made it back home after stopping for water figuring it would be best to show up this way knocks on the front door several minutes later a woman comes to the door.  
  
Ranma: Mrs. Saotome?  
  
Nodoka: Yes can I help you.  
  
Upon hearing this hug Nodoka.  
  
Ranma: Momma.  
  
Nodoka upon hearing that hugs back.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Yes Momma and I kept my promise.  
  
Nodoka upon hearing this looks him over.  
  
Nodoka: yes you did you are a very handsome man.  
  
Ranma: What are you talking about.  
  
Nodoka: Why the pledge you signed as kid?  
  
Ranma: What pledge I never signed anything.  
  
Nodoka: Ranma I think we better go inside and talk about this.  
  
Ranma: Yeah that's sounds like a good ideal. 


End file.
